Loose Connection
by SuperBlaineSugarKane
Summary: Blaine could of been successful, still could be, but after senior year he made a huge mistake, he cheated. On the love of his love, Kurt Hummel. And if you asked Blaine if he had the choice of changing what he did, he would shake his head and say no because Sebastian was the best mistake he ever made, 'We're getting married in June' He'd smile. KLAINE. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Beneath the Sheets

**Loose Connections**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

Blaine polished the last guitar before setting up back in its holder and turning out the lights. If you asked him back in senior year, where you see yourself in the future, it would be easy, he would say Broadway. So why is it that he is now working at beneath the sheets, a small music store in Ohio that smells damp and is losing money every day? Don't get it wrong. Blaine could of been successful, still could be, but after senior year he made a huge mistake, he cheated. On the love of his love, Kurt Hummel. And if you asked Blaine if he had the choice of changing what he did, he would shake his head and say no because Sebastian was the best mistake he ever made, '_We're getting married in June' _ He'd smile. But the real truth is Sebastian was a mistake and the reason Blaine was never successful.

The Bell on the shop door jingled, awakening Blaine from his wedding planning thoughts, the dark hair boy turned to see a windswept, Kurt Hummel.

"Sorry Sir, but we're clos- Kurt?" Blaine half shouted in shock.

"May I come in? Just for a couple of minutes?" Kurt asked though he already had closed the door and turned on the light's and started to flick through sheet music.

"I had no idea I had fans from Ohio, well except my family and friends of course" Kurt picking up a Christina Perri Song book.

"Kurt." Blaine asserted sternly which made the light hair boy look up.

"Wha- Blaine? Is that you? I had no idea, I just thought-"

"I was a fan of your work?" Kurt nodded embarrassingly. "Don't worry because I'm not"

"You're not?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"I'm not into musicals or Broadway anymore. I think it's dumb." Blaine muttered while opening the till.

"But you own beneath the sheets? A music store." Kurt blurted out looking over the musical sheet work.

"My fiancé does, I just help out on Tuesday's. Speaking of which, we have a dinner reservation-"

"Fiancé?" Kurt looked up.

"Sebastian. Have you chosen yet?" Blaine asked frustrated now sorting out the guitar picks so they were in the proper colour co-ordinated pot.

Kurt slammed the books onto the counter and leaned over so he was within an inch of Blaine's.

"Sebastian? Really?" Kurt spat.

Blaine moved out from behind the counter.

"Yeah – I mean why do you care? It's not like you care about him and you definitely don't care about me-"

"CARE? You're the one who CHEATED!" Kurt choked marching over and snatched the tub of wood polish out of Blaine's hand.

"IT'S NOT CHEATING IF YOU'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP, KURT!" Blaine shouted snatching the wood polish back and putting it back on the shelf and walked back over to the till.

"And what's that sup-"

"Paper or Plastic?"

"Blaine, what's that supposed to mea-"

"PAPER OR – or Plastic?" Blaine growled.

Kurt remained silent starring at Blaine from across the store.

"I'll be right back, stay here" Blaine mumbled before disappearing behind a door, after a minute or so later Blaine returned slightly teary eyed with large dictionary and started flicking through it, before motioning Kurt over.

"Read it." Blaine commanded pointing at a word.

"Okay, _relationship - __The way in which two or more concepts, objects, or people are connected, or the state of being connected. _What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped.

"Connected. We weren't connected. 5 minute phone calls once a week a couple of texts here and there. Hell, you weren't even there for my graduation. I was there for you Kurt, and connection doesn't work one way." Blaine wretched, slamming the dictionary shut.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "And you have a connection with Sebastian, tell me has he caused any other injures?"

Blaine starred at Kurt mouth open, Blaine tried to form words but none came out, tears formed at his eyes before sinking to the ground. Kurt ran round the counter to find the short boy pulling at his hair and sobbing into his knee's.

Kurt pulled up Blaine's sleeve to find multiple black bruise, Blaine tanned skin was more purple if anything now.

Blaine rocked back and forth "It was my fault, I p-put the books in the w-wrong order again"

Kurt's heart shattered not like the first time when Blaine cheated and Kurt's heart broke for himself, his heart broke for Blaine.

"My dad told me something once; It was along the lines of, that I am worth something and I can't throw myself around because I matter. I really wish he told you that to because you've gotten yourself way to deep. And you matter Blaine." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear pulling him closer so that Blaine's head rested on his chest gently rocking him.

Blaine breath slower only a couple of tears pouring out of his eye here and then. "Kurt?"

"What is it?" Kurt murmured, stroking Blaine's semi-curly hair.

Blaine pulled away, tears in his eyes "Never say goodbye to me again."

Kurt leaned into Blaine and put his lips to his ear. "I promise."

Blaine pulled away once more before gently placing his hand on Kurt's cheek and slowly leaning in, and for the first time in years Kurt felt a connection. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, sometime passionately, sometimes their lips barely grazed. They were both completely lost only to find each other again and only to part lips when the jingle of the shop door opening.

"Blainey? Where are you? You missed dinner?"

_**Should I continue? Please review.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr Hattie-Bee**_

_**Twitter HarrietMaley**_


	2. Hell Sent Promises

**Chapter 2**

**Hell Sent Promises**

Kurt and Blaine froze behind the counter. The last time Kurt heard that voice was at Blaine Graduation party although this time it had a forced, sickeningly sweet tone to it. Sebastian.

"Blaine?" He called "Come out, come out wherever you are..."

Blaine took Kurt's head in his hand "Whatever happens Kurt, even if he starts on me. I need you to keep quiet and to stay here no matter what, even if I'm begging – Stay put, promise me this"

Kurt began to shake his head "I can't-"

"Please"

Kurt tried to protest but eventually just nodded his head.

Blaine trembled in Kurt grip, and before Kurt knew it Blaine stood up.

"Here I am, I dropped some changed. I'm so sorry – someone held me up." Blaine forced a smile and put his trembling hands being his back.

Blaine walked out from being the counter, which was luckily hiding Kurt from Sebastian's view. He carried on walking over to Sebastian and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sebastian pushed Blaine back; Blaine stumbled into a magazine rail. "Why didn't you call?"

"S-sorry, I – I, My phone r-ran out of bat-t-tery, Seb" Blaine stuttered his head down.

Sebastian cocked his head "Really? Are you sure about that, Blainers? Hand on heart?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Blaine lifted his head up to Sebastian.

Sebastian put his hand in his pocket and flicked his phone out; he tapped a few buttons and held it to his ear. Kurt and Blaine both held their breaths, Sebastian just smirked.

A buzzing noise ran out through the shop, Blaine whined. Sebastian slammed his phone down on the counter, making Kurt almost yelp.

"Blaine, what's that noise?"

"M-my Phone"

"That's what, I thought. But then I thought, Blaine wouldn't lie to me, he loves me." Sebastian shook his head disgusted. "But I was wrong."

Blaine ran up to Sebastian "I do love you, Seb, More than anything – I s-swear!"

Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall winding Blaine who was trying to catch his breath.

"Really? If you love me SO much Blaine, Why do I HAVE TO KEEP ON DOING THIS TO YOU?" Sebastian brought his face to Blaine's now pale face.

"HUH?"

Blaine half sobbed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I deserve this, I'm sorry"

Sebastian slammed Blaine again but against a bookcase, a glass vase got knocked onto the floor and smashed, the water and yellows followers scattered.

"Do you think I enjoy this Blaine? DO YOU? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T!" Sebastian screamed into Blaine ear.

Blaine sobbed once more "I know-"

"NO, YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T GET – WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT INTO YOUR THICK LITTLE HEAD!"

Sebastian turned Blaine around and twisted his left arm behind his back. Blaine yelped.

Meanwhile Kurt sat, horrified, behind the counter holding back the urged to get up and make it stop. To keep Blaine safe, to kill Sebastian for doing this, Kurt knew though for just tonight he must be quiet, to keep his mouths shut and pretend he wasn't there. As for tomorrow Blaine and Kurt will be together they would move into Kurt's apartment in NY and it would be okay.

Kurt held back many sobs, he decided on blocking his ears in the end and every one of Blaine cries was like a knife twisting around in his guts until it came unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Seb" Blaine begged. "I hate myself so much now"

Sebastian shoved Blaine back around and shoved him into the wall, he slammed Blaine a couple of times against it, and then finally spat at him.

"I LOVE YOU BLAINE, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT. WHY ARE YOU BEING SO - UGH?"

Sebastian raises his fist and punch Blaine in the nose, there was a horrifying crack and blood squirts everywhere. Blaine gasped and fell to the ground; blood had been the only thing that scared Blaine.

Sebastian took a step back, clawing at his own hair, fair red and sweaty. He walked over to the counter, Kurt held his breath.

"Help me, Seb" Blaine cried. "P-p-Please"

"Blaine, I am. You can't go around lying to me. Do you know how that make me feel? "Sebastian turn around, his voice now quiet half sobbing.

Blaine started to coughed; Sebastian walked over and patted Blaine on the back.

"I love you, so much, Blaine. And one day I hope you can see why I had to do this."

Blaine nodded.

"I love you too."

Sebastian's phone rang; he walked over to the counter and picked it up, not moving his eyes of Blaine, who was wiping his nose on his used to be white cardigan.

"Hello... Yeah... Tell them to keep it the hold for a while...Hang on... I'll be there in a few."

Sebastian hung up the phone.

"An abroad supplier is having trouble with our shipment Blaine. I'm going to go back to the office for a bit. Can I trust you to clean this up?" Sebastian said pointing to the vase.

Blaine nodded. Sebastian head for the door, with the light jingling of the bell it opened. Sebastian turned around.

Kurt listened closely, holding his breath.

"We're going to be okay aren't we? Blaine?" Kurt heard Sebastian say, Kurt could just imagine his stupid face cocked to the side with an ugly smirk printed on his face.

'_God, I hope not'_ Kurt thought. He held his breath for Blaine answer.

He couldn't hear one; he waited for a few seconds – still no answer. All was heard now was the chime of the door closing indicating Sebastian leaving.

Kurt stuck his head out from behind the counter to see Blaine in a horrific state, Blaine was picking up pieces of glass tears leaking for both eyes and taking very deep breaths.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out.

Blaine looked up one eye was heavenly swollen, blood leaked from his nose, also swollen, and his blue checkered shirt ripped.

"You did what I said." Blaine choked out.

"I promised." Kurt got up and kneeled oversight Blaine and started picking up shards of glass.

"Thank you, but I think you should go" Blaine murmured.

"What do you mean Blaine? We could get a flight out tonight; go to NY, live together." Kurt insisted.

"I want you to leave" Blaine began, "I cheated. Again."

Kurt shook his head "On someone who is hurting you, Blaine. You didn't even give him an anser if you guys would be okay-"

"I love him"

"You didn't give him an ans-"

"I did" Blaine snapped.

"What?"

Blaine took a deep breath in and scooped up the rest of the flowers before wiping a tear from his eye."I did Kurt, I nodded."

* * *

Hi guys, it would mean alot if you would review so I could get your feedback, I would also love if you told me about what you would like to see happen.

Thank you.


End file.
